everafterhighmirrorportalfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LondonSpear/Ever After Oz Ch.I - Cryptcraft
='Cryptcraft'= 'Ever After Oz: Ch.I' Second day of the semester at Emerald City High, the students are milling, and the sun is shinning - and I'' am walking through the middle courtyard. Yes it was hot, but my burgundy coat tails billowed in the wind. Unlike the other students, I arrived on campus today, while they all showed up yesturday. Most students were moved in, and knew their roommates quite well. I on the other hand, had no idea what this school year would bring. As I walked through the courtyard, several heads turned and stared. Behold, the younger sister of Easton Thropp, the Red Witch - daughter of the Witch of the East. Of course they knew who I was, among other things, I had a public name as a crazy trouble maker - It's my own personal wonder, that mom got me accepted into this school. I was making my way to the admin office to pick up my semester information: ''"what classes was I taking, where was my dorm, and who the hex is my roommate". Clearly, the headmistress wasn't ready for me. The signs pointed me to the end of a corridor, as I entered the admin building on campus. Finding my way to Headmistress Morrible's office, and without knocking, I entered. Rumours spread very fast, even between realms, I had always known Morrible, was the elitist type, and her office displayed just that. The enormous room, had floor to ceiling windows and bookcases, artifacts and jeweled furniture, and everything was green. Yes we were in the Emerald City, but this was a thicker green, I even was convinced the air was green. Overall, the office displayed two things: vanity, and richness. Something was different, the what you would expect a rich old crone's office to look like. Dark green 'blackout' curtains were pulled across most of the windows. The room was dark, except a soft glow around the corner. Not a soul was sitting at the front desk, which I assumed to be the secretary's chair, so I moved passed the glossy Emerald Oak, and made my way to the back of the office, and around the corner. The office was shaped like an upside down "L". There I heard voices. Clearly it was Morrible, and another strange voice, that seemed familiar. Who was the Black Queen? I knew most Powerful Ozians created monicers to make them sound more important, which is the reason at 16 i decided to call myself the Red Witch. Mom was the Wicked Witch of the East, Aunti was the Wicked Witch of the West, but i didn't want to have a generic name, so Red Witch fits perfectly. Either way, The Black Queen must have been some kind of powerful being. I had always heard there were other realms but most of us just thought that was a fairy tale. After all, who would want to live in another kind of world. Oz has everything and everything that anyone could ever possible want and need. But to overthrow a whole realm..a whole world? That was definition of power. Morrible sighed, and clicked her holographic mirror off. I hadn't been able to see the girl she was talking too, but her voice was definitely young - still a teen. But according to Easton there was only one student who attended ECH that kept the Wizomanispa in business - Marris Morrible, Headmistress Morrible's only daughter. I stumbled back to the front desk as I heard Morrible start moving towards towards me. I ran out of the office, as quietly as I could - gently closing the door behind me with an inaudible click. I breathed Releaved, I didn't know what to make of the conversation I had just overheard. Morrible was insanely stuck up, but she was a trust-able source. If she believed something then it was true. Should I get my semester intro packet? or just leave. Clearly, this may not be the time to retrieve my 'beginning of semester' essentials. As I turned around, I felt a chilly wind...Morrible was standing right behind me. I stumbled back in surprise, fear, and shock. ='To Be Continued'= Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfiction Category:LondonSpear